


A Stolen Evening

by KittenJedi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: Anne Shepard and Garrus Vakarian have a few stolen hours before reaching the Collector Base.





	A Stolen Evening

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Shepard and Garrus' first time. Well. My Shepard. Some fluff, some smut... And some alien biology inspired by certain items on the Bad Dragon website. I blame my bestie for linking me that site. I blame her for this entire little ficlet, actually. I'm sure she won't mind accepting the blame...

"I just... I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis..." He admitted. She watched him, silent, sympathy and understanding on her face. He wasn't the best at reading human emotions, but his time in C-Sec had given him some training in it, though it had been difficult for him to find individuals in a crowd. His time among the human crew of the Normandy--the original Normandy and this high tech replacement--helped give him more training in it. Now he was able to see some of the differences, pick out individuals... And he could pick Shepard out of any crowd after all their missions together. "I want something to go right. Just once. Just..." He trailed off as she reached up to tenderly touch the scarred and injured right side of his face, still mostly covered with a bandage. Her touch was gentle, but he hadn't been expecting her fingertips to be so very soft and cool as she trailed them lightly down the scarred mandible.

She lowered her hand, still looking up at him silently. Her eyes were large. All humans possessed eyes larger than turians, but hers were larger than others he had seen. Her eyes were a vivid green, the color of synth emeralds he had seen for sale in some of the better shops on the Citadel. On impulse more than anything else, Garrus began to bow his head, leaning towards her slightly, before realizing that she wouldn't know what the hell he was doing.

Before he could pull back, he felt the soft touch of her forehead against his. Relief flooded him, and he reached up to touch her upper arm, almost hesitant, worried about hurting her. He had done some research, and Mordin had even summoned him to the lab for a brief talk. That had been awkward. At least for Garrus. Still, research wasn't able to tell him everything he wanted to do, not when he was trying to do his research between missions and his duties in the Normandy's main battery.

"I haven't had time to do much research on turian customs," Shepard murmured, smiling up at him a bit sheepishly, "But I was able to find out a few things, at least. Not much. All I could figure from my extranet searches is that turians are a rather private species when it comes to some things."

"And humans are very much the opposite." He countered, thinking of certain extranet sites he had found. There were almost as many for humans as there were for asari. And there were a lot of pornographic extranet sites and vids involving asari.

"Some humans. Some of us don't like putting everything out on display." She countered, reaching up to almost curiously stroke the plates of his crest, earning a low, rumbling purr from him, a purr that grew louder when she stroked the underside of the plates close to his head.

"Sensitive?" She asked with a smile.

"Very." He agreed with a chuckle. "I didn't realize how sensitive they were before now. I think it might be your hands. They're very soft."

She chuckled. "And that is with all the calluses." She paused a moment. "Mordin called me into the lab for a... Talk." She ventured. Garrus managed to let out the breath he was holding in a relieved chuckle.

"Was it as awkward for you as it was for me when he called me in?" He asked, reaching up to carefully remove his visor, setting it carefully on her desk.

"I am going to go out on a limb and guess most definitely." She grinned. "He gave some warnings, and then loaded me up with medications and antihistamines. He said they would be necessary as turian prophylactics were unavailable and human female prophylactics wouldn't work with the particular issue."

"Ah..." Garrus' mandibles twitched, showing his nerves. "That is because there are no turian prophylactics." It had taken him a minute to recognize the word, but it had been one he had heard from time to time in C-Sec.

She paused, frowning slightly. "... Do you want to run that one by me again? Your race doesn't have condoms? At all?"

"Well, it might be better to show than tell the explanation for that." He smiled now, enjoying the look on her face. There was some apprehension, but also curiosity, and it was clear her desire hadn't been dimmed by the conversation, or else she would have either not initiated it in the first place, or would have booted him from the room.

"Well. Some people do prefer showing over telling." She agreed, her voice low, the smile on her face similar to the one she had worn when she had suggested they skip to the tie breaker.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" He asked, before pausing. "I'm sorry. That sounded bad."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's all right, Garrus... I think I expected this to be a bit awkward." She admitted, running her hands over his cloth covered chest, feeling the plates of his carapace, softer here, beneath the fabric of his shirt. "We're friends. And we're from entirely different species."

"Species that could possibly be toxic to each other." Garrus agreed, his nerves coming back now, but the excitement was returning as well. He could feel a slight shifting in his lower plates.

"Not toxic. Just... We could have severe allergic reactions to each others bodily fluids." She ventured, before groaning. "Right. Toxic. There is medication on the nightstand. If I start to go into anaphylactic shock, inject me with one of the red needles. If you start to have a reaction, I get to inject you with one of the blue ones. He coded them by the color of our species blood. So he said."

"We're just going to get all of the awkward out of the way at once, aren't we?" He asked dryly.

"Better to get the awkward out of the way all at once than be interrupted by it partway in between. That said... I have no idea how to get you out of your clothes."

Garrus laughed, relieved. "And I have no idea how to get you out of yours." He countered. All of his sexual encounters had been with turian women. Their clothing was designed around their carapace, just as his was.

"Oh, we are off to such a wonderful start here." She muttered, cheeks flushed pink as she bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. "What was that you said about this being some horribly awkward cross species thing that is never spoken of again?"

"I doubt it will get that out of hand." He assured her. "Here. I'll show mine, you show yours." He prompted once more with a chuckle, earning a nervous laugh from her. Well. Serious was certainly out the door. But the two of them never were entirely serious with each other. Not really.

"I could put something in hand." She murmured as she took a step closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching, and just like that, the atmosphere of the room changed. Awkward to sexy as hell in six words.

"Not without a little work first, but I think you'll be up to the challenge." He assured her a little huskily, showing her how the hidden fasteners on his clothing worked, stripping him of his tunic, boots and trousers, careful of his leg spurs. Almost as soon as his pants were off, he knew they had hit a snag and she wasn't certain how to vocalize it. At least he knew what was wrong this time. "It comes out when it's needed." He assured her, "Internal until then."

She raised a brow, looking at him questioningly, before simply looking away, a slight smile on her lips as she got her boots off, and then stripped off her BDUs, leaving her in her undergarments, which swiftly joined her BDUs on the floor.

Garrus looked over her body, a bit entranced, to tell the truth. He wouldn't have found any other human appealing, he knew that, but this was Shepard. He reached out to run one taloned hand lightly down her arm, feeling how soft she was beneath his lightly pebbled skin. He thought her pale when he had only seen her face and forearms, but seeing the rest of her... Surprised him. She was pale, and unlike asari, he could see the fine tracing of veins and arteries in parts of her body beneath her pale skin. He ran his hand back up her arm, over her shoulder, tracing down her collar bone and then down the valley between her breasts. She let out a soft hum of approval when he cupped her breast in his hand, feeling how soft and pliable it was. He squeezed lightly, and that met with another sound of approval, but when he pushed his luck she let out a hiss between clenched teeth. "Too hard." She managed. "Those can be rather sensitive."

"So I see." He murmured, running a thumb over her nipple, his other hand going to her waist. A larger waist than a turian would have, but it was perfect on Shepard. All her soft curves were perfect. Curious at the hardening nub of flesh, he pinched it lightly, earning a sharp gasp from her. He froze, expecting another admonition, but realized that particular sound had been one of pleasure.

“I thought these were for feeding children. Not for… Adult fun times.” He admitted, earning a soft chuckle.

“They’re for both.” She murmured, running her hands down his arms, the soft touch making his flesh prickle. She slid her hands back up his arms and then down his chest slowly, tracing over the harder plates of his carapace and the softer areas curiously, even as his hands wandered over her body, tracing the soft curves with increasing eagerness. They stumbled over to her bed together, and then she was nuzzling his neck, just under his mandible, and he let out a soft groan of pleasure. He in turn buried his nose in her hair, inhaled the sweet floral fragrance if it, and marveled at the texture. Not that he could do much, it was still all pinned up in the intricate knot she kept it in. Maybe he could convince her to take it down next time. If there was a next time. Suddenly, he hoped that there very much would be. It would mean they had survived their suicide mission, that each other’s arms was the best place to celebrate survival.

“You’re thinking too much.” She murmured against the softer skin of his neck, and he shuddered in from pleasure at the sensation. He had never thought that the pliable lips humans possessed could feel so good.

“I want to show the lady a good time.” He chuckled. “Thinking about the best way to do that. The vids-”

“Screw the vids.” She muttered, running her hands down his chest again. “I’m running on instinct and hoping it works.”

“Oh, it is.” He rolled them over so she was lying on her back and he could loom over her. Then he lowered his head to carefully nuzzle between her breasts, earning a breathy laugh from her. Then her clever fingers were reaching for the bac of his head under his crest again, stroking at the sensitive flesh, and he moaned while reaching to fondle her breasts, as she had seemed to like that. Then her hands were curiously skimming down his back, which he barely felt through the plates of his carapace, until she found the softer, less protected areas again. He moaned as she rubbed a spot just at his hip, and he brought a hand down to cautiously stroke between her legs with his taloned fingers.

Shepard let out a soft moan, spreading her legs for him, and he could scent her heat on the air, a scent that excited him further. He felt his pubic plates shift further, and then felt the cold air against the part of his anatomy that he was hoping to impress her with soon. Then her hand was coming around to curiously stroke at his front, halting when her curious fingertips brushed against his length, drawing a moan from him. She looked down in surprise, her eyes widening a bit at what she saw.

He was long and thick, with a swollen knot near the base, the sensitive barbs dotting the entire length, the slightly flanged head contracting in the cool air of the room.

“Like what you see?” He asked, a little worried by how she had stopped so abruptly. He hoped this wasn’t where she called an end to things. He wasn’t large by turian standards, as far as he knew. He was merely respectable, but he had also seen a human penis in his research (couldn’t see one without the other) and knew that he would be far from what she was expecting.

“Yes.” She said after a moment of silence. “You’re just… A little intimidating.”

“I’ll take that as a good thing. Now, if I remember correctly, the vids said you would like being touched here.” He placed the pad of a finger over what he had learned was her clit, rubbing it gently, and earning an actual cry from her. “And I’ll take that as a very good thing. Let’s see how far I can push you, hm?” He enjoyed watching her writhe beneath him, knowing that he was the cause, that the mighty Commander Shepard was begging him for what he could give her. He was also humbled by it, that this warrior woman wanted to open up to him on such a primal level.

He worked her to a fever pitch, varying how he touched her, how firm, how soft, what motion to use. He knew she was ready for him now, and he finally drew his hand away, nuzzling her neck this time, careful of his mandibles.

“Are you ready for this, Shepard?” He asked huskily. In response, she reached to place a hand on either side of his head, drawing him up so she could place a soft kiss on his forehead, barely felt on his crest.

“I’m ready for you, Garrus.”

He let his length slide against her slit for a moment, the damp heat similar yet alien from his encounters with turian females. Then he pushed into her, both of them crying out as he filled her, sinking in past the knot that tied them together in a primal way. She was so tight around him that the pleasure bordered on pain, but at the same time it was the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. For her part, Shepard looked as if she was in the throes of exctacy, the flanged head of his cock and the twitching, throbbing barbs all hitting her most sensitive places. Garrus drew his hips back as much as the knot let him, and then thrust into her again, a shallow thrust, but he was so deep in her it didn’t matter. They both moaned, and then primal instinct took over, rational thought a thing of the past as he began a steady rhythm. She rolled her hips up against his in a way that made him twitch inside her. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but then she let out a sound that was a choked off gasp in the back of her throat, followed by his name, as if it were a prayer, and then she was tightening around him, clenching and releasing and feeling divine. He drove into her harder, letting out a single sharp cry as he felt his own release, nearly seeing stars behind closed eyelids as he came.

They remained unmoving for several minutes, their bodies entwined, both of them letting out soft sounds of regret as his flaccid length withdrew from her body and shrank back behind his pubic plates again.

“That was… Incredible.” She was the first to break the silence, and Garrus let out a hum of agreement.

“We didn’t even need the wine.” He pointed out, earning a laugh from her, and a swat to his shoulder.


End file.
